Sr Taylor & Sra Jones 3
by rbensach
Summary: "Sawer, también lo esta haciendo" dice señalando el teléfono, me sonrojo fuertemente al pensar que pensaría Luke si lo hubiera dicho lo que quería nada mas entrar "Hola Luke" digo en voz alta "Hey Gail, ¿como estas?" . Taylor sonríe por mi reacción. "Jacson… el teléfono" susurro lo mas bajo que puedo para que no me oiga Luke.


Taylor & Gail

Taylor esta en su oficina tranquilamente cuando toco a la puerta. Escucho un ligero adelante y abro la puerta lentamente, sonrió al hombre que me mira sorprendido. No habituó a entrar en su despacho apenas que sea una emergencia. Camino lentamente por la superficie de madera parando en frente de la mesa.

"¿Necesitas algo? pequeña" pregunta girando ligeramente la silla para que me siente en su regazo. Camino hacia él y me siento en su regazo lentamente siento como sus manos se posan en mi cintura "No" digo en un susurro casi inaudible. Taylor me gira hacia él y sonríe.

"Y porque has venido" dice en mi oreja provocando un escalofrió en mi columna vertebral, un color carmesí inunda mis mejillas. Él besa mi frente ligeramente "¿Que es? Pequeña" miro su escritorio que tiene un par de carpetas abiertas y el ordenador encendido.

"Quería saber si necesitas algo, tal vez un café o algo y saber que haces" digo indiferente "Creo que ese no es el motivo de tu visita pero… estoy revisando algunas de las instalaciones de la empresa, el Sr. Grey me lo ha pedido" dice mirando ligeramente la pantalla del ordenador.

"Sawer, también lo esta haciendo" dice señalando el teléfono, me sonrojo fuertemente al pensar que pensaría Luke si lo hubiera dicho lo que quería nada mas entrar "Hola Luke" digo en voz alta "Hey Gail, ¿como estas?"

Excitada, las palabras resuenan mi cabeza haciendo sonrojarme un poco "Bien" respondo con un resoplo de aire. Taylor sonríe por mi reacción "¿Como esta tu hermana Alyson?" pregunta a trabes del teléfono. Mi respiración se engancha al sentir los dedos de Taylor en mi estomago debajo de la camisa, noto su sonrisa en mi nuca y sigue subiendo las manos hasta mi pecho.

"Bien, gracias" digo mirando hacia el teléfono, contengo la respiración cuando pasa su mano suave y grande por mi pecho lo aprieta ligeramente "Podríamos ir a cenar alguna vez juntos" dice Luke a trabes del teléfono, noto como con el dedo gordo y el dedo índice aprieta ligeramente mis pezones poniéndolos duros y erguidos.

"Si" digo suspirando fuertemente "¿Estas bien, Gail?" oigo a Luke, Taylor se ríe de mi reacción a sus caricias "Jacson… el teléfono" susurro lo mas bajo que puedo para que no me oiga Luke.

"Chis" me responde Taylor besando mi cuello y trasladando sus manos hacia abajo siento como lentamente y haciendo apenas ruido baja la cremallera de la falda y pasea sus dedos por encima de la banda de las bragas, tras unas vueltas en la banda haciendo círculos ligeramente introduce una mano acariciando un poco el vello púbico de la zona.

Tiro mi cabeza hacia tras apoyándola en el hombro de Taylor al sentir sus dedos vagar por mi vagina arriba y abajo. Contengo la respiración cuando introduce uno de los dedos y besa mi cuello al mismo tiempo. Puedo oír a Luke que dice algo por el teléfono pero no presto atención.

Taylor responde a Luke como si no estuviera haciendo lo que hace. Me muerdo el labio inferior cuando empieza a bombear los dedos dentro y fuera de mí. Trato de coger sus manos y apartarlas.

"De verdad quieres que pare? Pequeña" murmura en mi oído. Miro ligeramente al teléfono y luego a Taylor quien parece divertirse por mi situación. "Luke te llamo luego, el Sr. Grey me requiere en su despacho" dice con tono neutral "Claro, adiós Gail"

"Adiós" digo casi inaudible Taylor cuelga el teléfono dejándolo dentro del cajón. Taylor sonríe y comienza a menear más rápido y profundo los dedos "Jacson"suspiro en voz alta.

Él sonríe y besa mi cuello mordiendo una ligera parte detrás de mi oreja justo antes de la espalda, mis manos se fijan en su escritorio al sentir como mi utero se contrae y se relaja y eso es todo, Taylor besa mi mejilla mientras saca sus dedos de mi interior, los pasa por su nariz y aspira antes de meterlos en su boca.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a chupar mientras recupero el aliento de mi orgasmo. "Dios Gail, tu sabor me vuelve loco" dice con los dedos limpios. Me mira sonriendo antes de besar mi boca con acidez y lujuria. Inunda mi boca con su lengua y muerde mi labio cuando nos separamos, suspiro.

Taylor me levanta y luego se levanta sube la falda hasta mi cintura y baja las bragas, las pasa por su nariz y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre tiene una expresión tan diferente: las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, la boca seca de la lujuria y miro hacia su entrepierna.

El bulto se aprecia en el pantalón cuando nunca lo hace. Deja las bragas dentro del cajón. Miro a su entrepierna una vez mas y me lamo los labios "Enseguida vuelvo" dice Taylor besando mi boca, lo cojo del hombro antes de que se pueda ir. "¿A dónde vas así?" pregunto mirando su entrepierna.

Veo como se sonroja un poco antes de acercar sus labios a mi oreja "Aquí no tengo condones, están en la habitación" dice avergonzado "OH" digo mirando al hombre que esta sonrojado ligeramente. "Jacson y si por esta vez… no…" Taylor mira sorprendo por la sugerencia, no suelo tener relaciones sin condón nunca.

"Estas segura Gail" pregunta no estado seguro de que habla "No puedo dejar que salgas así, estas muy… muy emocionado y nunca he visto tu… nunca he visto un bulto así de grande tras tus pantalones y sabes una cosa es muy excitante" digo mirando a su entrepierna, siento mis mejillas quemar.

Taylor me coge la cara con ambas manos y me besa apoyando su bulto en mi cadera. Jadeo un poco "Sra. Jones usted siempre me excita" dice en mi oído. Pongo mi mano sobre la cinturilla de sus pantalones y subo ligeramente la camisa, toco cada abdominal bien marcado y definido.

Bajo mis manos a su cintura y bajo la cremallera del pantalón metiendo la mano "Gail"dice Taylor mas grave. Dejo caer los pantalones junto con su boxer y miro su pene recto. Me lamo los labios antes de tocar con un dedo su longitud, arriba y abajo antes de cogerlo con la mano y deslizarla arriba y abajo lentamente provocando algunos jadeos de Taylor.

Cojo la cara su cara con la mano libre y beso su boca con urgencia y pasión, tras algunas sacudidas siento su semen en mi mano. "Gail" dime en mi oreja. Taylos respira con dificultad. Se sienta en la silla, me coge de la cintura, me gira y me sienta encima de él.

Siento como guía su pene por mi vagina, me coge los muslos y los levanta masajeándolo con las manos arriba y abajo mientras me penetra "Jacson" gimo fuertemente. Él besa mi cuello mientras hace que rebote sin para en su regazo hasta que llegamos al clímax.

"Gail" dice dejando caer las piernas lentamente besa mi nuca respirando con dificultad. Después de un minuto me levanto "¿Has visto mis bragas?"pregunto. él levanta una ceja "¿No me las puedo quedar?" pregunta subiendo la cremallera de los pantalones "Eres un pervertido" digo poniendo mi falda al sitio.

Taylor pasa una mano por mi cintura "Solo contigo" dice acercando su boca a la mía, siento un apretón en mi culo y sonrió al separarme. "Quiero que las devuelvas esta noche Sr. Taylor" digo en el oído antes de pasar mi mano por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su culo y poner una gran presión sintiendo el músculo duro.

"Quiero mis bragas y tu culo en mi habitación después de cenar, y lo digo enserio" digo caminando con orgullo hasta la puerta. Abro la puerta atravieso el umbral, antes de cerrar la puerta " creo que necesita una ducha por su exceso de sudor en su camisa" sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y salgo hacia mi habitación.


End file.
